comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye
Hawkeye is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All-New Hawkeye #5: 23 Mar 2016 Current Issue :All-New Hawkeye #6: 20 Apr 2016 Next Issue :Hawkeye #1: 14 Dec 2016 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkeye/Clint Barton' *'Hawkeye/Kate Bishop' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines All-New Hawkeye #6 All-New Hawkeye #5 All-New Hawkeye #4 All-New Hawkeye #3 All-New Hawkeye #2 All-New Hawkeye #1 All-New Hawkeye #5 All-New Hawkeye #4 Hawkeye #22 All-New Hawkeye #3 All-New Hawkeye #2 All-New Hawkeye #1 Hawkeye #21 Hawkeye #20 Hawkeye #19 Hawkeye #18 Hawkeye #17 Hawkeye #15 Hawkeye #16 Hawkeye #14 Hawkeye #13 Hawkeye Annual #1 Hawkeye #12 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871353644 *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. "SHIELD recruits Clint to intercept a packet of incriminating evidence - before he becomes the most wanted man in the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165622 *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. "Ace archer Clint Barton faces the digital doomsday of - DVR-Mageddon! Then: Cherry's got a gun. And she looks good in it. And Hawkeye gets very, very distracted. Plus: Valentine's Day with the heartthrob of the Marvel Universe? This will be...confusing." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165630 *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. "Kate Bishop heads to Los Angeles to get away from New York, life and Clint Barton — but she can’t escape trouble! Because Madame Masque is hanging out poolside with the rich and famous, as well! As Kate helps a reclusive and sixties-damaged pop-music genius find his lost masterpiece, Madame Masque finds Kate. By which we mean starts trying to kill her again." - *'Hawkeye, vol. 4: Rio Bravo' - Collects vol. 4 #12-13, 15, 17, 19 & 21-22. "Reeling from recent events, even Hawkeye wants to know his new status quo. Who’s with him? Who’s against him? Who’s trying to kill him, and why? And just when Clint’s rock bottom couldn’t arrive fast enough, his brother shows up. After a lifetime of bad decisions, Clint and Barney Barton have to realize that they are brothers — and, ultimately, they’re the only ones who can save one another. If they don’t kill each other first. Now, the brothers Barton double down as the Clown and the Tracksuit Draculas lay siege to their building. Can Hawkguy keep everyone safe? Deafened and bloodied, will the Bartons make easy pickings for the Tracksuits? Ever seen Rio Bravo?" - *'Hawkeye, vol. 5: All-New Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "With Kate Bishop back at his side, Team Hawkeye is thrown into a new adventure spanning two generations of avenging archers! Past and present lives collide as Kate and Clint face a threat that will challenge everything they know about what it means to be Hawkeye. The past and present merge as Hawkeyes Barton and Bishop race against time to save a group of innocent kids with devastating powers." - *'Hawkeye, vol. 6: Hawkeyes' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "Arrows fly in two eras as a deep-seated rift stretches across time, bringing old man Clint and a wiser Kate back together to chase down mistakes from their past. But as the reluctantly reunited members of Team Hawkeye struggle to rebuild their trust, their mission brings them face-to-face with the Mandarin!" - *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137238 Hardcovers *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-11, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - *'Hawkeye, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #12-22 & Annual #1. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5 & vol. 6 #1-6. - *'Hawkeye by Matt Fraction & David Aja Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-22 & Annual, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - Digital *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 7 Writer: Kelly Thompson. Artist: Leonardo Romero. Covers: Julian Totino Tedesco. Volume 4 Writer: Matt Fraction. Artist/Covers: David Aja. Artist: Javier Pulido. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1983 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-4, 1994 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-8, 2003-2004 * Volume 4: #1-22, 2012-2015 * Volume 5: #1-5, 2015 (All-New Hawkeye) * Volume 6: #1-6, 2015-2016 (All-New Hawkeye) * Volume 7: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Hawkeye #1: 14 Dec 2016 News & Features * 12 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56204 Lemire & Perez Take Aim on Hawkeye] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero